Isles of Fate: A Maximum Ride Fanfiction
by The Bloody Memories
Summary: Nero is an oblivious boy who has the girl of his dreams, Raven. When Raven runs away from Nero because she is fed up with the girls that follow him around, where does she go? And why is Iggy suddenly tied into this? Is Raven really having a baby? R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, so this is a hurt/romance… Yeah, that's all I got.

He caught hold of her hand and pulled her back into his embrace.

"Raven, I swear. I'll never—ever do it again," he said to the girl, now identified as "Raven". He pulled her arm, tugging her back into his chest.

"Too many times, Nero!" Raven cried as she spread wings the color of a dove's, throwing him backwards in the process. The six-teen year-old boy looked confused and then saddened.

She ran towards a wall, scaled it and jumped. Having wings, this girl took off, tears stinging her eyes. The tears now falling with ferocity, slid down her cheeks and into world below.

She flew to the only place she knew that could console her: The islands. To her, it was known as the Isles of Fate. Or at least, that was how she first saw it, when she met Nero by chance and to find out he was a rouge mutant as well.

"Nero…" She thought. His laugh was like bells to her. His smile could illuminate her whole week. His hugs were the key to weaknesses. His messy jet black hair and hazel eyes could melt any girl. His tan skin was a shade that was hard to achieve, especially for Raven who was a -tan. An ugly shade, in her opinion. He was skilled in the art of metal, music, and charming girls. His big hands that locked its place in hers, was like heaven.

While reminding herself of the good things, she also took into account that many girls would do anything to get their hands on him. He, being oblivious, hung out with those girls to wanted to take him away from Raven.

It was hard to compete with those girls, for Raven wasn't as tall or as slim. In fact, she was quite curvy at the hips, which she hated. Her hair was a flat board of jet black hair with multiple white streaks, while other girls had pretty, curly hair that waved in different ways. A volume she could never achieve. Also, those girls were perfectly normal, aside from Raven, she was a freak of nature. A test tube that had gone awry.

The only thing that spoke volumes about Raven was her eyes. Wide and ever-curious, her deep sea-green eyes spoke all, when she herself, said about one word. All others girls could not compete (though she could beg to differ). For when you take a first glance at her, she looks plain and simple. But, when you knew her personally, she was much more. She was like a mother, caring and generous. The big sister that you need for advice on guys or make-up, she had great qualities and many more. She was multi-talented. She could sing, dance, create art, and beat anyone in a video game match. Not to mention her angel-like wings paired with a girl who was anything but angel-like.

She descended into the cool water. The clear blue reflected the sun and sand like a mirror and everything shone like a crystal. Walking until she reached the sand, she plopped down on the shoreline. She removed her tall black boots that were tied together with yellow laces. Raven also shrugged off her leather jacket from the heat, exhausted from the day's events and it was only two in the afternoon.

BACK WITH NERO

"Why did she run away from me?" Nero thought out loud while running his hand through his hair.

"Because, idiot. You've done it again. You were oblivious and stuck around girls who actually don't want 'you' around. They **want** **you**." A voice from behind him said. He turned around to see his younger sister, Blain. Blain was a stark contrast to her older brother who looked dark and sinister, she looked bright and happy when she was the darker sibling. In fact, if anything, Nero wouldn't harm a soul, unless they were going to kill him, that is.

"What? That can't be. I'm not even cute. At all." He sighed. At this statement, Blain face palmed. "Well, isn't he a joy? So… insecure…" She thought. Unfortunately, Nero had the ability to read minds, that is if you didn't put a mind block. "I heard that. No, no I'm not." He argued at her thought.

"My God, Nero! You spend half your time with the girl of your dreams that calls you 'perfect'! Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, that you really are perfect?" Blain cried in the face of her (sometimes) idiotic brother while slapping. His eyes widened, no, not at being called perfect by his devilish little sister. Not because she had slapped him so hard, he could bet that God heard it. No, it was the fact that he just realized that Raven had been the girl of his dreams since they met.

FLASHBACK TIME!

"Hi! Are you okay?" asked a quiet voice in the shadows of the beach.

"Yes, why do you care?" asked a thirteen year-old Nero. It had sounded very rude to the twelve year-old girl, but she was a smart, and knew he was in distress.

"Well, you aren't playing with the **normal** kids." Oops, she had let the accent on "normal" slip out. Now, normally the girl was careful, but she felt a strange connection to this boy. Not knowing that the boy could read her very open thoughts, she was startled at his laughter.

"So, you're rouge as well? What's your power, missy?" He asked while winking, causing her tan skin to redden, much to his amusement.

"I-I can... Create illusions…" She stated with uneasiness. Many questions filled her head. "How did he know…?" was her clearest thought.

"Because I can read minds, missy. And that's pretty amazing that you can make things pop in and out of existence." He said, in a sugary, sweet tone and sent another melting wink at her. She didn't flinch, the slightest.

"Wow, you're the first girl who didn't ask me out on the spot! So what are you playing at? I see that your thoughts are pure, without ulterior motives… You're not… Into me?" He asked sadly.

"No, no. You're… cute… But… Boys think I'm freak." She said in a depressed tone, still hiding in the shadows.

"Well, you can be my first rouge friend, if you want!" He asked with a strange light in his eyes

FLASHBACK IS OVAH!

"Heh, I guess I just never realized how perfect she was.." He muttered.

"Well.. She ain't perfect. But she's perfect for you.." Blain said in a monotone manner. Nero frowned at her, she forgot the mind block again. Wow, his sister really was not helping here.

"Come on, Nero. Perk up. Be the sometimes dumb-assed brother I know you are and look for her!" She shouted at him with all the world's light shining in her eyes.

"Damn her persuasive ability. Without it, I would still be here and not where Raven is.." He thought.

BACK TO RAVEN!

She rubbed her forehead and stood up, grabbing her stuff in the process. Raven usually was not the type of girl who could take in a lot of sun, she'd much rather stay in a hospital than tan anymore.

Walking until she reached a village, she pulled out five dollars and bought food.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Is there any place decent enough for me to stomach?" Raven asked in a tone that didn't sound too friendly.

"Why, here of course, child." The woman said in a heavily coated Russian accent. The lady continued, "If you want, child, I will tell your future!" Raven pondered, "What could I possibly lose?"

Raven nodded and went to the counter, bought the food and sat the gypsy-like table. The Russian woman sat across from her, in a purple leather chair. "Dear child, you have been in much pain. The boy you love has been unaware of your sudden movements. But, good and bad will come. Which would you like first, dear?" The lady spoke.

"Good and bad…? What could that mean?" Raven thought. "Please, bad first." Raven said shakily.

"The boy will try and find you, but will lose his… soul. You will lose a child. Not a sister or brother, but your child. It will be the cause of a great depression. But, the good news is that this child will be strong and healthy and will win back the father's soul." She exclaimed in excitement.

"I have to find him." Raven said before paying the woman.

Once out of sight of all villagers, she spread her dove-like wings and took off to the last place she saw him.

Although, what she didn't know was the danger right under her.

A.N/ Do you like it? Did you hate it? Oh, and I disclaim Maximum Ride. I just used the character wings and stuff. We will meet… Some one later…. Who? R&R and I will tell all, child.


	2. Chapter 2

Flying is like serenity. The peace and relaxation was enough to set even Blain to silence.

Well, it was until Raven smashed right into a strawberry-blonde who happened to be flying as well. And plummeting about a hundred feet to her own doom didn't help her get over Nero.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Raven as she clung to the blonde who was laughing like a maniac. Raven, who was scared about her death, forgot about her wings. Unlike the other who hadn't and flew them to safety.

"Heh, watch it missy." He said in a joking tone. His icy blue eyes sparkled with the casual "forgive me, please!" look in them. But, Raven wasn't about to let this stranger walk out and not pay for it.

She moved her hand to her mouth as if to laugh, but was really summoning an illusion. See, the great thing about her illusions is that they can sometimes let her see what goes on in their minds. For, the illusions are pulled straight from her memory or the other's. That's what makes them so realistic.

She shifted her hand to her heart and created another version of herself. But, he didn't seem the slightest bit scared.

"Well, you can try and pull illusions on me, but me being blind er.. Actually I can see colors. To me, the illusions are colors. So are you, but you have a distinction." He said in an arrogant tone, like he won. And he might as well have.. I mean, she can't really compete with a guy who could see through her illusions.

But, another wonderful thing about illusions is that they are not always visual. They could be feelings, smells, thoughts.. Anything really. So, Raven tried again. She moved her hand to her heart and touched his shoulder. She shifted her love feeling to him. Sure, he would feel pissed afterwards and probably kill her, but that didn't matter.

"RAVEN!" cried out a familiar voice. "Raven, what are you doing?" He said in a hurt voice that sounded like he choked on glass.

"Nothing I—" she tried to continue but was cut off by the blonde.

"She is with me." The boy said in a sort of tone you would expect from a really (and I mean REALLY happy) person.

"And who might you be?" Asked a now very pissed Nero, who was grinding his teeth together and glaring.

"I am Iggy. And whether—" Iggy was now cut off by Raven.

"Look, Nero. I smashed into him while flying and he saved my life. I tried pulling an illusion on him so I could run. But, he's…. Different." She said while giving both boys an apologetic look. "I was just trying—" she was yet again cut off by a slapping noise and burn on her right cheek.

Out of shock and hurt, she looked up to see who had done it. And low and behold it was Iggy. "How could you think to pull an illusion on me? And make my feelings for you fake and what did you do?" he shouted at her.

Raven, still shocked didn't even register his words as she stood up, while Nero had taken on a protective stance in front of her.

"Let this be a warning, missy. Don't mess with me." He gritted and flew away.

Nero, once Iggy was gone, tended to Raven's red skin. She cried silently to herself, which only made the skin burn even more. "Hey, hey. Don't beat yourself up over it. You did what you had to. Maybe, a little overdone, but I understand now. I hurt you. And I hope our friendship will still be okay. Even if our couple-ship (?) can't." He said in remorse for his actions. He would spend whatever time he had to talk to her and be with her. Just to make up for this.

Soon, the burning stopped and she dosed off. Nero, seeing the happy look on her face decided to look into her mind.

She was dreaming about a memory. A memory that had scarred her in little time but left a terrible fear underneath the happiness.

The gypsy lady and the fortune telling.

Nero brought himself out of her mind. He was going to loose his soul… He and Raven were going to have a child… A quarrel.. perhaps.. Between father and son… Or maybe Nero wasn't even going to father a child… Maybe it would be that creep Iggy! No, Nero had to be the father. Maybe she was lying when she said she smashed into him.. Maybe they had some secret relationship behind his back!

That's when Nero stood up, leaving Raven defenseless, and went in search of the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Nero, being able to read minds found Iggy easily. For, Iggy was using the most foul of words against his precious Raven. "How dare she?" Iggy accused Raven in his head.. Loudly. Currently, Iggy was flying towards the Flock, not noticing the silent black haired teen following behind.

Soon enough, Iggy landed. It was a place deeply hidden from view and it looked like Heaven on Earth. Nero landed at least ten feet away to keep down suspicion. Folding his wings in, Nero followed Iggy until they came upon a group of kids. Well, most of them looked like kids. Two small blondes, one girl with lips that looked like they could run for miles and never stop, a black haired menace (who looked a lot like Nero..), and a tall girl who looked like she had dyed her hair too many times to count.

"Iggy! Where have you been?" asked the small blonde girl who was holding hands with a slightly taller boy. "They must be related," thought Nero.

"I was out, Angel." Iggy smiled and walked over to a girl with one white streak in her hair. "Nudge, don't be obsessive, I'm okay." He added harshly to the white-streaked teen. "Oh, Fang, Max. I found her. She pissed me off so I ran a little and um…"

"Meaning, you didn't bring her?" asked the dark haired boy.

WITH RAVEN

She woke up with a start. Having dreamt up a nightmare of horror, she longed for Nero's hug. When that didn't come, she sat up looking around. It was already sunset and he was no-where to be found.

Raven started thinking back at all that had happened today and began to cry. She wanted to be alone and this was what she got : being ditched by a creepy but cute blonde and her companion. As the tears steadily flowed, she began walking towards the water and hoped there was something she could do to reverse everything…

BACK WITH NERO

"Yeah, she kinda slipped through my fingers.. But I swear I'll get her and bring her back safely!" Iggy explained hurriedly.

"ARGH!" groaned out the black haired teen who Nero guessed was Fang. "I ask you to bring my little sister back and you don't! I mean how hard is it, to do that?"

"VERY HARD CONSIDERING SHE HAS NO CLUE ANYMORE ABOUT WHO WE ARE!" shouted the strawberry blonde. "It was hard seeing her and pretending like I didn't know her! I was near mental break down because the last time we saw her.. She was in a metal cage dying!" Iggy had broken down, he wanted to bring back Raven… Fang's sister… Max's sparring partner… Nudge's advice system… Angel's baby-sitter (for now)… Gazzy's control… Iggy's best friend.

Nero had no idea what they were talking about and was going to go back quietly until he sneezed. Max made her way over and Nero tried to act like he was lost or something, but that didn't happen.

WELL, THIS WAS INTERESTING CHAPTER! I KNOW, I KNOW! STOP WITH THE SHORT CHAPS, BUT MY WRITERS BLOCK HAS COME BACK.. I TRIED TO BE INTERESTING!


End file.
